Just Desserts
by Tamarai
Summary: Having a bad night, and deciding she's done with her sister's ball, Anna hides under a table to escape the party. Intending to spend the rest of the night alone, her plans are ruined by an uninvited guest. HANSANNA ONESHOT.


**Just Desserts**

SFW Hansanna oneshot. This one is a bit of a cheat, as it's something I had already written and modified for the prompt. It's a scene from a fic I'm working on that, as much as I loved the idea, is just not working with the rest of the story. It's set in a post canon where the sisters are at odds with each other, where Hans is sent back to Arendelle as a prisoner during a time of crisis. When his skill and knowledge become invaluable to Elsa, she goes behind Anna's back, releases him and appoints him as one of her closest advisors. This scene takes place at an important ball Elsa is throwing where she needs to make a good impression, and Anna has just recently been dumped by Kristoff and in no mood to entertain.

* * *

She hadn't hidden under a table at a party since she had been a little girl, and it had been for fun then. She felt beyond foolish doing it now, yet at the same time, deeply comforted by her little fort of solitude. She had escaped the party, and now that she was here, beneath the table, she had no intention of leaving. Screw her dance card, and screw this party. She knew she was being selfish, and she knew this would potentially cause problems for Elsa, but really, would it kill Elsa to dance in her place? Probably not.

The evening had gone off without a hitch anyway, and the ball would be winding down within the next hour or so. Anna wasn't sure she could keep faking her enjoyment, but she did feel kind of bad hiding like a baby and abandoning her duties. She should really get back to the party and suck it up for at least another hour. Elsa was counting on her.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized it would probably be more difficult to crawl out unnoticed from under the table with her dress and petticoats than it had been to crawl under it in the first place. She'd surely be spotted, and then what was she going to do?

It quickly became apparent to her that she could not be caught hiding here. She made sure her dress was safely tucked in, and not spilling out underneath the tablecloth. She'd have to make sure she didn't bump her head on the table top either, accidentally knocking the table and giving away her position. She instantly regretted crawling under the table now that she knew she was stuck here.

She could almost hear Elsa chastising her, or worse, Kristoff. She wouldn't have done something so stupid if Kristoff had been here. Her lip quivered. She didn't want to think of Kristoff or their breakup right now. No need to make this evening any worse than it already was.

She gave a disgruntled huff, blowing her bangs back. She would just have to make the best of the situation she had placed herself in.

She could still hear the orchestra and could pass the time listening to the music of the ball. She closed her eyes, taking in the strings, followed by the brass as a lively tune started up. She quickly got lost in the music, losing track of how many songs played.

Her eyes snapped open, acutely aware of the sound of footsteps approaching her. She could see the shadow of a person stop at the table. Anna ducked down lower to look under the inch gap between the tablecloth and floor to see a pair of gleaming black boots standing there. She cursed silently, _not a man_. She thought she might be able to garner more sympathy from a female if caught. Surely, every woman had wanted to hide under a table at one time or another during a party?

She held her breath as the polished black boots moved slowly around the table, stopping on the other side. The owner of the boots stood on the side closest to the wall in the exact spot where she had ducked under the table from. She hoped dearly that it was just someone getting some refreshments, though why they'd move between the table and the wall didn't make sense if they were there to eat and mingle.

It only took a moment before the tablecloth beside the boots was being lifted up so the owner of the boots could peer underneath. Anna drew her knees up to her chest, gathering her skirts as best she could, shrinking away from the opening. Maybe if she kept herself small and compact, she'd go unnoticed. How did one explain a princess hiding under a table at a ball?

The owner of the boots dropped to a crouch, and Anna recognized the telltale auburn hair with a small groan as he ducked himself under the table, sitting on the floor across from her in the now tight space.

His height made him stoop his head awkwardly, and he was all legs and arms tucked under the table. Anna had to fight to keep a mad giggle from bubbling up and escaping at the comedic scene before her. Hans repositioned himself, leaning forward and crossing his legs, keeping his head dipped low to avoid slamming it into the table top.

"I see Elsa has sent her dog to come sniff me out," Anna remarked dryly, hoping the insult would have some impact on him, enough to make him leave.

Her words seem to roll off of him, having little effect. "Her Majesty did not send me to find you, though she is looking for you. I saw you disappear under here a little over a half hour ago. It appears no one else did, otherwise you would not still be here."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "If you knew I was here a half hour ago, why haven't you told Elsa?"

"It's been a very long time since I hid under a table at a ball. Perhaps I'm feeling nostalgic." There was a wryness to his voice that implied he was possibly teasing her, but his eyes told a different story. Anna wasn't sure whether he was telling the truth or not.

"I doubt very much _you_ ever hid at a ball."

"And I could say the same of you, and yet here we are."

"I'm done with this party," Anna stated firmly, trying to keep her tone and words haughty. "And I do not wish to leave this spot until the ball is over. You, however, are free to leave."

Hans raised his eyebrows at her, unconvinced. "You love parties, and you love to dance. Your dance card is full and your partners are waiting."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I do not wish to dance with any of them."

"And why, may I ask, not?"

Anna didn't know why she was answering him. Perhaps it was because he was here in her little hiding spot, keeping her secret. He knew Elsa was looking for her, and yet he'd not revealed her whereabouts. "Because they all have crowns in their eyes."

He frowned slightly in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

Anna sighed. "Not a single one of them wants to know me. They don't care. They'd all rather be vying for Elsa's attention. Why court a princess when you can court a queen? I'm the second choice. They think I can't see it, but I can. They all want the crown." She gave him a rueful smile. "Not a one is quite so good at hiding it as you were though."

The corner of his lip quirked into a tiny, lopsided smile. "I did not find it a chore to enjoy your company, if that's what you are alluding to. You were quite fetching to me in your own regard."

Anna didn't believe a word of it. She shook her head softly. "Still with the pretty words, Hans?"

"It's still true even if you don't believe it." For a brief moment Anna thought she saw a haunted look in his eyes. "I—" he started, then stopped, and Anna felt a shift in the air. He exhaled softly, looking away from her. "I have wronged you grievously in the past, Anna."

Anna stared at him, unable to breathe. In that one slip of her name spoken so familiarly, the Queen's dog was gone, he had dropped the pretenses. She could see exactly where this was going.

_He's not—_

_He wouldn't. Not here, not now._

But he was.

He met her gaze then, and all Anna wanted to do was sink into those green eyes and stay there forever. But she couldn't. It was _Hans_.

"I am so sorry for everything I've done to you." His voice was hushed and raw. His lip trembled ever so slightly when he spoke. Those green eyes took on a glassy sheen, and Anna wanted to desperately look away. "I don't expect your forgiveness—" He gave a small, self-deprecating laugh. "Or for you to even _believe_ me—"

"—Stop," she whispered. Her hands moved haphazardly to her hair, sweeping her palms in agitation over her perfectly coifed hair, brushing her bangs back. She looked up at him, pleading. "I—I can't do this with you right now." She shook her head. Not so soon after Kristoff. She couldn't handle this. "I can't. Not after—"

She stopped herself before she mentioned Kristoff. Tears stung her eyes at the very thought of mentioning his name aloud. Their broken courtship was still achingly fresh in Anna's mind and on her heart, and the only thing that could make this night any worse would be for her to cry in front of Hans. She sniffed back her tears, hoping he hadn't noticed.

She watched him shut his mouth, and swallow down everything he was about to say, blinking away the shine in his eyes. And in an instant, he was back to being the polite gentleman, the Queen's dog. His manners were stiff and formal. "Of course, my apologies for distressing you. I can tell I have overstayed my welcome, and I will not inconvenience you any longer."

He slid to the side of the tablecloth, lifting it to exit. He popped his head out quickly, in a way that reminded her of a rabbit, making sure the coast was clear. He was gone from her sight with the swish of the tablecloth.

The tears fell the moment he was gone, and Anna hastily wiped them away. At the very least, she hadn't broken down in front of Hans. That was a good thing, though she shouldn't have broken down at all in the middle of a ball. She rolled her shoulders, snapping herself out of her misery. There was no sense dwelling on her broken heart.

She exhaled a sigh of relief that she was alone again and stretched her legs back out. Though she wondered if Hans was going to tattle to Elsa on her now. Her stomach rumbled, and she wished she had thought to sneak some treats under the table with her in the first place. She was stuck under here for at least another hour.

It was then that she noticed he was still standing there, she could see his polished boots from underneath the tablecloth. She gasped as he lifted the cloth again, and this time a smile touched her lips, as he held out a sliver platter full of krumkake to her. She took the platter and set it down on her lap before he handed her a glass of punch as well. He said nothing more to her, about to take his leave.

"Wait!" Anna cried just as the tablecloth fell. She didn't know why she had called out to him. It was _Hans_, and she loathed Hans. She wanted nothing more than to stay hidden and alone for the rest of the evening, but something about him made her want to call him back. The tablecloth was raised up again, and she met his puzzled face, unsure what to say to him.

"I can't eat all this by myself."

She put the plate of krumkake down beside her and drew up her knees to make room, as Hans ducked back under the table. He'd accepted her flimsy invitation to join her, and the two sat in awkward silence, avoiding eye contact.

"Well," Hans finally said, reaching for a krumkake, "let's see if I still remember how to eat one of these." He tried to take the whole conical confection into his mouth in one bite, and failed miserably. The krumkake crumbled and he quickly stooped forward to catch the falling bits in his hands before they ended up in his lap.

Anna stifled a laugh. He was covered in crumbs and cream, trying to madly clean himself up under the confines of the table.

"Here, watch," she said, taking a krumkake in her hand. "I'll try and go slow so you can see the technique."

Hans stopped brushing away crumbs and gave her his full attention. His eyes intently focused on her lips as Anna opened wide and shoved the krumkake into her mouth in one bite. She happily munched down the dessert and gave a small bow after swallowing.

She looked up, grinning at Hans only to find him staring at her in awe. He looked a bit pinker in the cheeks than he had moments ago. He licked his lips ever so slightly as he continued to stare at her mouth in a daze.

Anna felt herself blush under the heat of his gaze, and quickly turned away, grabbing another krumkake. "Are you ready to try again?" She held the treat out to him.

Blinking, his eyes darted up to meet hers. "Sorry, what?"

"Another go." Anna smiled, suddenly feeling shy and pink in the cheeks herself. "If you can't get it this time, I'll make you nibble at it all daintily like Elsa does."

Hans met her grin with his own, taking the krumkake from her outstretched hand. "You're on."

Anna watched him, her heart beating faster as he brought the krumkake to his mouth. The moment he was going to pop the whole thing in, inspiration took over and Anna jutted her foot out, kicking him lightly in the knee. Startled, he bit down on the dessert, and the krumkake's crispy waffle exterior burst into pieces. He gave a muffled cry of protest, trying to catch the bits of cookie too late as Anna giggled.

"That's cheating!" He laughed between bites.

Anna only grinned, watching as he fished his handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket to clean cream off his face. He was still laughing, and when he met her eyes with his, they sparkled a merry green. She had forgotten how much fun Hans could be. It had felt like ages since she had last laughed, or had any of the stupid kind of fun that Elsa and Kristoff were so quick to veto.

She would never be sure if Hans was simply entertaining her, playing the role she wanted him to play, or if he was legitimately having fun. She decided that for tonight, it didn't matter. She just wanted to be silly and stupid. She needed it. She was already hiding under a table with him. For the rest of the night, she just wanted to forget all her problems and eat krumkake with a man she swore she despised.

They sat together, polishing off the tray of dessert when the last waltz of the evening was announced. At the start of the music, Hans grabbed her hand, his eyes bright and smile wide. Far too innocent. "Come on, this one's my favourite."

Coaxing. Hans never coaxed.

It was then she knew that Elsa _had_ sent him to fetch her, and felt stupid for thinking she had actually managed to fox her sister. She knew she should have been suspicious of Hans right from the get go. He'd been sent to coax her out of hiding and had not come of his own accord. And admittedly, that hurt. She found she was angrier at her sister than with Hans, he was simply following orders. Doing his _job_.

But perhaps she could still turn this thing around and outsmart her sister. Perhaps…

"I'd much rather stay here…with you," she replied, keeping her tone breathy, and looking up at him through her dark lashes.

His face flushed, catching her meaning instantly. "Oh, I don't think—"

But Anna didn't give him time to think, she grabbed him by the lapels and yanked him towards her mouth. He gave a startled cry, which quickly melted into a moan of approval when she shoved her tongue into his mouth.

It was terrible judgement really, kissing Hans beneath a table in the middle of a crowded ballroom. Anyone could happen upon them and it would be an absolute scandal. The Crown Princess with her ex-fiancé—no, the _Queen's dog_, Elsa's most loyal advisor. People would be talking about it for ages.

Elsa would be mortified, the gossip and rumours unbearable and…and…Anna didn't care. She almost laughed. She didn't care about any of it, even when Hans broke away with a breathless gasp.

"We can't," he whispered desperately as Anna pushed him backwards towards the floor, straddling his hips.

"Is that a no then?" The words were barely out of her mouth before his lips were back on hers with furious intensity, his body sinking to the floor with her in a neediness that sang to her loneliness.

Would it be worth the scandal? Probably, but then probably not. Hans would likely lose his job, and even Anna didn't want that, no matter how good he felt underneath her. Yet it still wasn't enough to make either stop now that they had started. There was something there in their heated embrace, in their kiss, though the timing was all wrong. Something only time would reveal. Something that felt surprisingly right. Something that could very well be exactly what Anna was looking for.

God, she hoped they didn't get caught.


End file.
